Road to Recovery
by lightning-storm
Summary: Full moon is no more, and Takuto, Meroko and Izumi are gone, or are they? This traces what happened during the three years before the end of the Manga. Spoilers Alert. M/T PLEASE R&R!


**Hey everyone, this will eventually be a chapter story, but I have to catch up on a few of my others first. Based off the Manga, this story is about the three years between Full Moon's concert, and her new debut. What happened to everyone?**

***Manga Spoilers***

**Full Moon Wo Sagashite does not belong to me; if it did I'd be a billionaire, cruising the Bahamas in my fancy yacht.**

**Road to Recovery**  
**[Prologue]**

**~~*~~**  
**By lightning-storm**

Mitsuki smiled broad as she stared at the crowd in front of. She had made it; she had made her dream a reality. So many had helped her, and now here she was, bearing the fruits of labor. The audience was filled with people loved her, family who supported her, and friends took care of her. How could she possibly be so lucky! It had taken three years to make Mitsuki's dream a reality, three years to practice her song, to focus on her dream, and one year to make it a reality. Takuto had made this happen, with his strong will and defiance of the natural laws in his task, he had made Mitsuki's dream possible. In this spot, facing the thousands who had massed to hear her, she felt so many. Mitsuki had felt sadness, happiness, sorrow, pain and love and joy. She had experienced much for her tender age of 13, and no matter what happened next, she yearned to experience more.

_Thank You Takuto, Meroko, Izumi...Eichi. Thank you for everything, _she thought tenderly_,_ _Thank you for helping me to find a place that I can shine._

**~Takuto~**

Takuto gasped as heard the last of Mitsuki's songs. It was hard, hard to breathe, to move. The world seemed to spin as he clutched his chest. He was dizzy and weak. The air was heavy, and the atmosphere suffocating. This could not be good. Ever since he had gotten pierced with that scythe he felt off. Takuto lurched as he felt a sharp pain in his chest and he stumbled towards the edge of the staircase, his mind flood with memories before and after his time. He thought of Aoi, Hazaki, and Keichi. He thought of the many times he sung on stage with route L and beyond. He thought of Mitsuki, the child he once knew, and the girl he now loved. Meroko, Johnathan, Izumi and Mitsuki laughed beside him, Eichi mocked him and leaves fell from the sky.

"Sounds like the concert is over, "Takuto choked out, "And because of the master's scythe, my soul is about to fly off somewhere." Perspiration dripping from his forehead, Takuto felt his body stumble beneath him. "I guess I'll be joining Eichi now?" he grumbled.

Takuto paused momentarily as images of Mitsuki flew through his mind, young Mitsuki, current Mitsuki, future Mistsuki...Mitsuki laughing, crying, and kissing.

"I promised I'd protect you..." He whispered before the last of his strength dwindled and he fell to the ground. "I'm sorry I couldn't keep that promise…"

Takuto felt his body spasm before, his stomach felt as if it was going to give out, and the heartbeat he lacked seemed to pound in his chest. He was dying, but this time...there was nothing waiting on the other side. Takuto clutched the grass as everything went black.

**~Mitsuki~**

Mitsuki smiled big as she waved towards her fans. "Thank You Everyone." she cried, "Thank you for everything! Unfortunately, I have to leave for now, I can't tell you why, but I won't be seeing you for some time." She paused as the audience sighed in confusion, "It won't be forever though! I will be back, but until then, please continue to hear my song."

With that Mitsuki put down her microphone and hurried off the stage, hoping to find Takuto. She wanted to hug him, to grab and kiss him, to hold him and thank him for everything he had done. He had helped her to move on, to accept the tragedy of Eichi's passing, and grasp for the future. He had helped her to want to live again, him and Merok, with their never ending support, and even Izumi, when he had warmed up to her. She loved them; she loved them with all her heart, and solu, especially Takuto. Mitsuki knew that now. As she had stood there, talking to the crowd and singing her heart out, she learned. Mitsuki loved him deeply. She had to tell him.

"Takuto!" she called to no one in particular, "Takuto…where are you?" She had gone no more than 3 meters, when the world seemed to shimmer around her, and she was back in her untransformed 13 year old body. Mitsuki paused for second, holding her fist to her chest as Takuto's strong voice floated in her thoughts.

_'I'll transform you whenever you want…'_

_'My blood will keep working as long as I haven't disappeared...'_

_...Dissappeared..._

Mitsuki felt her blood run cold. "Takuto?" she whispered numbly, "Takuto!" she screamed again, her heart breaking as she did so.

_He's gone_, she thought, reminiscing about all the times they talked. _I can  
feel it._

"Tak-" she squeaked out one last time. Mitsuki tried to think of the last conversation they had. Had she even gave him a word of reassurance before she left? Had she shown how she felt when he gave her his pendant? No...She realized, regret evident in her quiet voice. "Takuto..." she gasped, "I haven't told you yet." Mitsuki's world seemed to come crashing down as she realized it was the same as with Eichi. Before Mitsuki had left for the stage, she hadn't spoken her true feelings. She hadn't told Takuto that she loved him. Mitsuki fell to the ground in grief. She wanted to give up, to lose herself in her this moment, and never think of the pain, but she couldn't. As Mitsuki began to sob, she heard some girls commenting on how precious her songs were. Takuto had always supported her, encouraging her to go after her dream and finish what she started.

_No…_Mitsuki thought, "I can't give in…"

As Mitsuki heard her fans speak of how much she had helped them with her song, Mitsuki couldn't give up. Mistsuki had to sing, she had to sing so Takuto and Eichi could hear her, so everyone could hear her. She had to make her friends and loved ones happy; she had to make _herself_ happy.

Shortly thereafter, the young brunette came across her pink haired friend. Not knowing what to say, Mitsuki told Meroko that she wanted to sing, she wanted to sing so Eichi and Takuto could hear her heart full of love. Mitsuki wanted to stay strong, but once she thought of her loved ones, she couldn't hold back. Without a second thought Mitsuki burst into tears and leapt into Meroko's waiting arms, seeking comfort from the Shinigami she had grown to cherish.

_Mitsuki would become stronger; she would become so strong that she could sing happily, getting her message to the two people she had loved. _

"Eichi-Kun," she whispered brokenly, "Takuto..." Please watch over me, she thought, watch over me...wherever you may be.

**~To be continued~**

**And there you have it, the first chapter to my next multi-parted story. Not sure when I will update again, but I am writing this on paper first. Maybe then I can actually complete on of my multi-chaptered stories. (Lol) Until next time, Please READ and REVIEW! Sayonara!**


End file.
